


Where we stand

by Tophats_and_Pinetrees (ayanami_verloren)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanami_verloren/pseuds/Tophats_and_Pinetrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill summoning Demon!Dipper and how it set everything in motion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where we stand

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason I gave up writing. I'm sorry this is sooo abrupt I wasn't planning on participating today. All mistakes are mine. And I'm sorry for them.
> 
> Billdip week: Day 4- Demon!Dipper

The first time Bill summoned Dipper it was out of boredom. He was bored and tried out one of the rituals in that suspicious book he found when he was exploring the forest. He scoffed at the spell that accompanied it but gave credit to the mentally-ill person that had written the book. (It must be someone quite unhinged given the insane ravings in the book.)

He remembers the thrill as the spell passed through his lips and the initial disappointment of nothing happening soon after. But he also could clearly recall the shiver that wracked through his spine as the wind picked up, petrichor accumulating. The feeling of cold sweat as a bright light flashed in front of him and an impact strong enough to throw him a few feet away.

“Why was I summoned, human?”

Bill gawked at the floating man(it looked like a man). Now Bill Cipher is not someone that ‘gawked’ at anything but by gods, he’ll be damned if the creature in front of him didn’t take his breath away. He had a serious look on his face, his blue eyes had a glow Bill is sure that is something ‘not human’. The blue light that was strangely shaped like a pine tree that surrounded the man and him obviously floating a few feet above the ground were dead giveaways though.

It was the man’s voice that breached his thoughts. “Was I summoned for you to stare at for the next hour or so?” He wanted to sound amused but a bite of irritation was loud and clear. The demon stared at the young human in front of him. His surprise and fear openly showed. However, Dipper saw a strange sharp light within the human’s eyes. He frowned discerning whether what he saw would be trouble.

“I’m leaving-“

“Wait! I-“

Dipper’s frown deepened. For a child, this one is awfully rude interrupting him like that.

Bill abruptly caught himself shouting. When the man’s eyes met his, he felt the words choked in his throat.

In panic, he said the very first thing that came to his mind.

“What are you?” Bill mentally smacked his self on the head for being stupid. That was stupid and by the look on the floating man’s face he must have sounded stupid as well.

Dipper blinked at the boy. He tried to hold the urge to laugh but the mortified look on the child’s face made him throw his head and laugh. He summoned him and he didn’t even know what he is? Deciding to humour the child, Dipper drifted closer the boy, watching as his eyes widened, probably surprised at the sudden close proximity. It made Dipper smile.

“I’m a demon, kid. And I eat souls for dinner.” Okay, maybe the last part was stretching the truth but Dipper had the urge to mess with the human. The boy paled, something very noticeable on his sun-kissed skin. He gulped, eyes impossibly wide, trained on Dipper’s own. The kid will be traumatised. It sort of made Dipper feel bad.

“But I’ll forgive your…youthful curiosity seeing as you must have not intended to summon a demon.” Dipper drew back, and waved his hand, summoning his portal home. His blue eyes pinned the human’s again.

“Don’t summon me again.” He said in a sharp tone before disappearing into the portal. Bill stared at the space where the man, not a man, a demon, was just occupying. He didn’t even realise his legs giving in and him toppling on the forest floor. A strange smile on his face as he processed what happened. He laughed, his half-crazed laughter echoing the forest, his body trembling from laughing to hard.

Well, at least he isn’t bored now.

* * *

 

Dipper opened his eyes, ready to introduce himself to the person who summoned him. For once he is eager to do a deal. However when his vision met an irritatingly familiar gold colour, his eye twitched. He doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to handle his ire this time.

“Good morning, Dipper!” Bill smirked as he saw the demon knit his eyebrows. He liked the sound of the demon’s name in his lips. It had only taken the third summoning to get it out of him.

“Kid. This is the sixth time this month.” Dipper glared at the human. “Stop summoning me.” He snarled, hoping the boy would get what he was saying.

“But I already know what I want.” The boy grinned at him. Unlike all the human children’s smiles he had seen,(the rare ones he had a glimpse at)it didn’t look innocent and childish. Dipper should have known this human is trouble.

The demon sighed. "Not another ‘World Domination Plan’ I hope.” He grumbled out.

“But it’s full-proof this time Pine Tree!”

That, made Dipper raise an eyebrow. “What did you just call me?” He wore a perplexed look on his face as the tyke chuckled. Dipper’s hand twitch as the impulse to set fire on Bill’s hair came to him again. ‘The audacity of this human’ he growled mentally.

“Pine Tree~ Because I noticed the whole ‘Pine Tree’ theme you got.”

“What are you-“ Dipper looked at what Bill was pointing. “It’s just buttons, kid.” Bill smirked and pointed to multiple places, Dipper unconsciously following his hand. He cringed. Okay, the pine tree-shaped halo maybe justified but the pine tree cufflinks, he now realises, might be over the top.

Dipper concedes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling the headache already.(He didn’t know it was even possible for demons to have headaches) “Just…continue talking then.”

“Okay. So I think I’m getting the hang of these ‘Magic stuff’, I could definitely master it and use it to conquer the world. I mean, the last plan was about building a robot army but why would I need a robot army when I could make a zombie army!” Bill’s huffed out. It was clear that he was hype over his current plan, having no doubts it would work.

“You’ve been practicing?” Dipper asked. That’d made the human’s smile bigger.

‘Finally, Dipper is listening to me!’ The thought made Bill feel satisfied, something he rarely felt. Whenever Bill wanted something, he will get it and makes sure gets it. However, whenever he finally attains it, it ends up boring and not great at all. He doesn’t even remember why he is interested.

But this time, Bill was utterly satisfied and it felt good.

“Yeah! I can even light a fire now!” Bill sat on the ground and opened the book. He started reading as soon as he found the page he was looking for, hands outstretched. The boy’s face showing resolute concentration

Dipper’s eyes widened as a flame-no, a flicker- erupted on both of the boy’s hands. He frowned. This isn’t something that a normal human could achieve with a span of a month. Dipper had to agree that the he had great potential. One day, if he continues dwelling on this, he could be great. He could actually succeed.

He could be dangerous.

“Aw, I swear I did this a lot longer yesterday.”Bill whined as the fire flickers out. He looked up to see the demon staring at him, an unreadable look on his face. He felt eager to hear what Dipper had to say.

Dipper smiled. “That’s great kid. You have strong affinity for magic I’ll tell you that.” Bill quickly got on his feet, face beaming at the demon’s praise.

“Really?! I knew it! I’m awesome.”Bill said, very please with himself.

Dipper interrupted the boy’s self-parade. “But what do you need from me? You already have means to do your whole ‘World Domination Plan. ”

Bill turned towards Dipper with a surprisingly serious countenance on his face. “I want you to teach me.” His tone the most serious Dipper has ever heard from the boy.

“Alright.”

Bill blinked. “What? Did you just say yes?”His voice cracked a little, surprise clearly evident on his tone.

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Sure kid. I could waste a few years in this dimension.”He smiled “Might be worth my time.”

No words could perfectly describe what Bill felt right now. “I will make sure it is.”He promised with conviction. Bill might have been diagnosed as a chronic liar but what he said felt right and truthful.

Bill’s smile faltered however when he saw a troubled look on Dipper’s face. “What’s wrong, Pine tree?” He asked.

“I just realised my magic might not be compatible with the spells on your book. If that is so…”Dipper faced Bill, frowning. “You’d have to find another demon to teach you.”

“What!!?”Bill was mad. He was seething. “I want you, Pine tree!”He shouted, angry.

Dipper tried to appease the boy. “Hey, it was just a maybe-situation. If this tome contains fire-magic, my friend, Wendy could-“

“No! I don’t want anyone else! I want you Dipper!” Bill exclaimed. He could feel his eyes heat up at frustration.

The demon sighed. He almost forgot that the human is still so young. Even in human years, he’s considered you. Compared to him, Bill was practically a fetus.

 “Okay, okay…”Dipper grimaced. “Let me see the tome, we’ll see if I’ll be able to teach you or not.”He reached out his hand towards Bill. The human stared at the demon’s hand. Wiping the forming tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, he gave it reluctantly, almost afraid of what Dipper will see.

Dipper grabbed the book and skimmed through it. It was a whole menagerie of spells, rituals and notes on magical creatures. He lifted his head to meet Bill’s eyes. The human was anxious at the same time curious at whatever he could see. Dipper continued flipping through the pages of the book.

His hand stopped on a page; the summoning ritual for him. Within a heartbeat, Dipper ripped the page from the book; glowing eyes meeting Bill’s own surprised golden ones for that one second. He dropped the book to the ground, quickly drifting away from the human.

Bill watched, wide-eyed, as Dipper snapped his fingers, setting the page on fire. His breath stuck as he saw the ashes scattered from the demon’s hands.

“Why?”

Dipper heard the human child ask, a low and broken sound, voice cracking slightly. He resisted the impulse to sigh.

“Because I’m a demon.” Dipper ‘s eyes meet Bill’s. “And you, Bill, a human. A dangerous human child that could someday rule this pathetic dimension.”

Dipper summoned his portal, not wanting to look at the human’s crushed expression. “I’m sorry.”He isn’t like other demons, feeling awful at tearing a child’s heart away. “I don’t want to be involved in something like that.”

His colleagues would say that he wasted an opportunity but Dipper didn’t want to be involved with Bill Cipher. He could feel it. Bill Cipher is trouble and will be very bad news in the future. And Dipper doesn’t need that. He’s happy with the foolish souls he collects. He doesn’t need a future world ruler’s soul.

Dipper would never acknowledge it but maybe it’s just because he doesn’t want Bill’s soul to be a demon’s dinner in exchange for something trivial as him ruling the world in a single lifetime. After all, humans are a single lifespan organism. But if Bill’s soul is not tied to a demon, maybe he could do something about that.

“Pine Tree! I will get my revenge!”Dipper watched the human pant, struggling with his breathing. Bill’s face was flushed red, warm angry tears streaming from his eyes; his small form trembling in rage.

“Don’t summon me again, Bill.”

And Dipper entered the portal, with the knowledge that he will not be summoned in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This has an end. In my head. You know, the part where Bill grows up to be supreme ruler of the world...


End file.
